The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: BREATH of the wild
by kingjohn2050
Summary: This story base of game Zelda breath of the wild! this is Johnathon adventure to found his memories , hyrule , cartoons and video game worlds explore, and stop Calamity Ganon... before its too late!


Nintendo x Jetix Fanficion Presents

Sega And Super Smash Bros. Fanficion .ink

The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: Breath Of The Wild

Shining light from the pod opened up and I heard strange Voice came out nowhere telling me to ...

???: Open your eyes...

I heard her voice tell me to open My eyes for good reason!

???: Open your eyes...

My eyes open front of her face and the water drowned to bottom of TheShrine of Resurrection!

???: Wake up Johnathon Rice!

I look around in unknown place... I was dizzy my head feel like I being knocked out for 1 year or longer.

Me: ... Unnnnn where am I ? And what happen to me ?

I get out the tub half naked with black trousers on , I look at pedestal and walking to it the technology give me an sheikah nintendo switch device.

???: That's is a sheikah nintendo switch. Take it will help you guide you after long slumber...

Then I take the sheikah nintendo switch off the pedestal and its activities as sheikah slate and Nintendo Switch game console in same time. The gate is open to next room , so I go in I see 2 chests in room...

Me: ok better check them out?

So I opened first chest by kick it with my left foot really hard then chest opened but its hurts like hell!

Me: OW! GOT DAMMIT! THAT HURT!... Ohhh...

I see green colar shirt with black long sleeves on them! So I put on and went to next Chest by opened with hands in see Blue jeans , brown belt , socks and Black and silver shoes... I them on for 2 mins later...

Me: Now how I get outta here?...

Then I see pedestal with eye on middle like a key to open the gate , but I heard voice tell me something...

???: hold the sheikah nintendo switch up to Pedestal. That show you the way...

So I grab the sheikah nintendo switch and I hold it up to Pedestal...

Me: Like this...

Then it activitie " Scanning sheikah nintendo switch , access Granted " the main gate is open up and sunlight began shine from outside ...

Me: grrrrr it to bright outside ... Hun?

Then I see light... And shining on me as the chosen one...

???: Johnathon... You are the Light of peace. Our light of peace! That must shine upon hyrule and other worlds once Again... Now go!

Me: im... The light of peace? Ok I try.

So I running to cliff , I jump up top I see hyrule in beautiful wilderness and I stop at the end of the cliff see everything. And this my wilderness epic Adventure begins... Now!

( Digimon Universe: DIVE )

AI" just wanna DiVE into the future

Tomo ni ikou sā

Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku

Purorōgu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni

Te wo nobashite tsukamitorou ze freedom

* THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: BREATH OF THE WILD *

Zettaiteki shujinkou, kanpeki na hīrō

Nante, zannen...nare wa shinai kedo sa

Kimi to boku nara donna kabe mo

Koeteikeru sa sou desho? (GO BUDDY GO)

Ōbāhīto sunzen no jouhou kata na gendai mo

Norikonashi hora tsugi no sutēji e

AI" just wanna DiVE into the future

Tomo ni ikou sā

Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku

Futari de hitotsu no sutōrī nara nanimo kowaku wa nai

Buttobashite torimodose universe

( music end)

Ep: Johnathon's Awakening

Me: man its so... Beautiful! But awful... How come to this-

I see old man with girl green hair with closed flowers on it. So I walk up... I see apples on tree!

Me: hummmmmmmm! I guess I pick them up a few...

I pick up some apples and then my stomach grazing hard... So I eat some apples for breakfast instead.

Me: awww that good... Hun?

The the seedrian girl founded me lying down on floor lazy around! Like I'm never been eating for months of sleep in bed for lazy reasons! And she began talk to me .

???: Oh hello human. What your name?

Me: um Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice! What yours?

???: Cosmo, cosmo the seedrian... Nice to meet you Johnathon Rice!

So I get up and follow Cosmo to hooded old man at the fire...and I pick up a cooked apple on floor with hand.

Old man: begged pardon! Is nice to give back to me Please...

Me: my bad sir! Here!

Old man: just jokeing... You can have it young man! And Cosmo you find him well! Nice job!

Cosmo: no problem sir, And I will stay with him plzz... He kinda cute!

So I blushing on my face like I'm never feel nevrus about girls before in my life forever!

Me: un... Thx Cosmo...

So the old man say to me ...

Old man: I see you two getting long very well, maybe you both stay together instead of get lost in wilderness by yourselves...

Me: Um who are you and where are we ?

Old man: Just old man in wilderness by myself. And this place call great plateau!

Me: the great plateau? This is great plateau!?

Cosmo: Yes! It is ... And this where hyrule in ruins...

Me: My god! This is bad... Can I go check great plateau out sir?

Old man: by yourself, no not without Cosmo to come with you and its to Dangerous go alone.

So he go to his bag go though it to see what weapon I can used to defended myself from Monsters swarming around the great plateau arena. Fill with bokoblins, and Blue bokoblins with Sword and shield.

Then old man give me Unbreakable Sword and Knight's Shield with my name " Johnathon Rice " on it !

Old man: here your sword and shield to fight and defended yourself against evil... Be careful Johnathon Rice, and take Cosmo with you on journey in your life!

I put my sword on right side back and shield too , then I look at ruin Temple of Time to see what's going on here in great plateau. So me and Cosmo start walking to temple of time. But a bokoblin saw me and Cosmo come this path, he started Attack us with wooden club as warrior with pride of evil with in ...

bokoblin: Raaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Cosmo: What that thing?

Me: who ever is... Take cover in tree! I got this!

So Cosmo go safety to tree , while me pull my sword and shield out , started attack bokoblin with swing my sword , but bokoblin blocks it with his club and swing it at me ... Until I unlock ability to slow down time and rush attack bokoblin 30 swings and he down for count! I took his wooden club and give it to Cosmo.

Me: is ok ! Here take this you need to defended yourself against evil ok!

Cosmo: ok ! But I dont know how?

Me: I can teach you how ?

???: Johnathon... Johnathon head point map in your sheikah nintendo switch!

So I look at my sheikah nintendo switch Activities a map of great plateau a gold point in location about 1 mile way. With is not so far at all!

Me: ok Cosmo let's go follow me!

Cosmo: Ok Johnathon !

So me and Cosmo are going to point location from my sheikah nintendo switch! Where we found out what is this meaning about me and great plateau or this unknown place is in ruins... Found out in next episode of ... The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: Breath of the wild!!!!!!!!!

Next episode--


End file.
